


Whatever You Say

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Parseltongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-06
Updated: 2005-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their first date Harry invites Draco in for a drink.  But Harry's pet starts something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever You Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mayflo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mayflo).



> Written for [](http://mayflo.livejournal.com/profile)[**mayflo**](http://mayflo.livejournal.com/) who requested: _Harry/Draco: Harry bottoms, first time, all fluffly and smutty. [Note: Extra points if Harry speaks Parseltongue to Draco while they are at it.]_ I took "first time" as "first time with Draco" not "first time ever". Hope that is okay.  
>  Thanks to [](http://nocturnali.livejournal.com/profile)[**nocturnali**](http://nocturnali.livejournal.com/) and [](http://hellgirldeity.livejournal.com/profile)[**hellgirldeity**](http://hellgirldeity.livejournal.com/) for the beta.  
> 

Harry and Draco stared at each other awkwardly. He’d been shocked when his blind date ended up being his old rival, but he’d been pleasantly surprised by what a good time he’d had. Draco was the consummate dinner companion: knowledgeable, pleasant, funny and drop-dead gorgeous. Dinner had gone so well that Harry had invited the blond man up for a drink. And standing in the entryway of his small house, the conversation had dried up.

“Um, can I take your coat?” Harry asked, remembering his manners. Draco slipped it off and looked around the bright entryway. Harry was glad he’d asked Dobby to clean today. He gestured to the lounge room, following Draco after hanging up the coats.

“What can I get you to drink?”

“Scotch on the rocks.” Harry set about preparing their drinks as Draco picked up a photo from the mantle. “Why do you have this?”

Harry carried the drinks over and looked at the picture. It was an image of Draco after the final battle, looking rather heroic as he stood over the body of a masked Death Eater. The face of the Death Eater was covered, but Harry knew it hid a Gryffindor.

“It’s a reminder. All of us have the potential for great good. All of us have the potential for great evil.” Harry brushed his thumb over the black ink on Draco’s wrist. “And anyone can be saved.”

Their gazes held for a long moment. Draco turned away just as Harry thought they’d kiss.

“This is a nice place.”

“Thank you.”

Draco sat on the navy couch and immediately jumped back up again. “What the -?”

 _“Who just sat on me?”_

Harry smiled and held his arm out to the couch. The grey kingsnake slithered up it, coiling around his bicep and over his shoulders.

 _“I’m sorry baby. He didn’t know you were there. I didn’t even know you were there.”_

 _“Fell asleep.”_

“Sorry, Draco. This is Eve.” Harry glanced at the Slytherin. He was staring at the serpent, breathing heavily. “What’s the matter Draco? You can’t tell me a Slytherin’s afraid of a snake.”

“You’ve no idea what it sounds like, do you?”

Harry shrugged. “Parseltongue? Sounds like English to me.”

“It sounds like sex to me. Like a snake is crawling over my body and coiling itself around my cock. Like it’s hissing dirty things directly into my brain.” Harry felt himself hardening at that response. “I think a part of me has wanted you since I first heard you speak it.”

“You were twelve!”

Draco shrugged. “I was an early bloomer. I’m sure that’s why Voldemort had so many followers, too. All the Death Eaters loved hearing him talk to Nagini.”

“That may be the kinkiest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“You haven’t heard very much then, have you?” Harry blushed. The suggestive smile on Draco’s face made his cock twitch again. He looked into Draco’s eyes, searching.

“I want to kiss you.”

“I’m not going to stop you,” Draco replied.

Harry sat on the couch and waited while Eve slid off his shoulder. He leaned in closer, so their breath mingled.

“What if I want to do more than just kiss you?”

“I still wouldn’t stop you.” Harry groaned and lunged that last inch, crushing Draco’s lips beneath his, forcing his tongue in. He didn’t care about tenderness; he wanted the blond too much. Draco met the onslaught, threading his fingers through Harry’s hair and holding him close. Draco’s mouth moved over his jaw and across to his ear, gently biting Harry’s neck.

“And what is it you want to do to me?”

Harry smiled as he began to hiss in Draco’s ear.

 _“I want to strip you bare. I want to explore you, learn the places you keep hidden. I want to bite you til you bleed so I can learn your taste. But I’m afraid that will take a lifetime._

 _“For tonight, I want to kneel at your feet and worship you. I want to take you in my mouth and tease you until all you can do is moan my name. And then I want to straddle you, ease my body onto you and ride you until you come inside me. How does that sound to you?”_ He raised a quizzical eyebrow at Draco who was looking rather flushed.

“I’ve got no idea what you just said, but yes. Whatever you say.”

Harry grinned and set his hands to the buttons of Draco’s shirt. His lips followed his hands as he pressed open-mouthed kisses down the smooth, pale chest. As Draco pulled the shirt the rest of the way off, Harry moved so he was kneeling between Draco’s legs. He leaned close to stroke his tongue across a pale nipple. His belly was pressed against Draco’s groin, and Draco pushed his hips upwards, seeking more pressure on his erection.

As he turned his attention to the other nipple, Harry reached underneath his stomach and begun undoing Draco’s belt. He sat back on his heels and pulled off first one shoe then the other. As he peeled back the socks he trailed kisses over Draco’s ankle and the bottom of his calf.

“Harry! I’m not a patient man.”

 _“You’ll have to learn patience,”_ Harry hissed.

A low growl escaped Draco’s lips. He grabbed Harry’s shoulders and dragged him up into a kiss, the thrusts of his tongue matching the thrusts of his hips.

“I can’t wait Harry. Not tonight.”

Harry pulled Draco’s trousers and pants off and smiled at the image they revealed. He lapped up the fluid that was glistening on the tip. He drew his tongue down the underside until he could circle one testicle, engulfing it, keeping his tongue swirling. He released it and turned to give the same lavish attention to its twin.

“Harry, please.”

Harry shifted position so he could lick the tip of Draco’s cock once again. In one smooth movement he took it in his mouth. The taste overwhelmed him and he rubbed his own erection through his pants. A sharp tug at his hair pulled him away.

“I can’t wait. I’ve waited too long.”

Harry quickly stripped off his own clothes. A quick spell and a tube of lubricant flew from the bedroom to his hand. He held it out to Draco.

“Will you?”

Draco snatched the tube, squeezing some onto his fingers. Harry knelt on the couch straddling the blond and watched as slender hands reached between his legs. One long finger entered him and he hissed long and low.

“No need to go slow.”

“Maybe it’s my turn to torture.”

 _“Another goddamned finger, Malfoy!”_ The Parseltongue did the trick and Draco sped up his preparation. He crooked a finger forcing Harry to think about Snape so he wouldn’t embarrass himself. He raised himself off of Draco’s hand.

“Where’s the bedroom?”

“No, Draco. Here.”

“Here? But Har-”

“Shh.” Harry kissed Draco silent. “You said whatever I say.”

He lowered himself onto Draco’s erection, feeling his flesh give way to allow the sweet intrusion. He kept his eyes open, on Draco’s face, watching every gasp, every sigh. Watching Draco bite his lip to keep from voicing his enjoyment loudly. Watching the pleasure wash across Draco’s face. He slowly began moving, lifting his hips then settling again.

Then it was he that was flooded with sensation. Draco grasped his arse and took control, tilting Harry’s hips to _exactly_ the right angle, forcing Harry faster. Harry tried to get control back. Tried to get back under control. But he was racing too hard, too fast towards the peak. His cock was caught between their bodies, rubbing between Draco’s smooth stomach and the soft hair on his own.

“Say my name, Harry.”

“Draco,” he gasped.

“No,” Draco said. “In Parseltongue.”

 _”Draco!”_ Harry’s arms were wrapped tight around Draco’s neck, keeping their torso’s forced tightly together, so that every time they moved, every time Draco moved him, the friction got a little bit more unbearable. Harry thanked Merlin that Parseltongue was now second nature, because otherwise he’d be rambling in English. _“Don’t stop Draco. Please, you feel so good – fill me so well. Please Draco”_

As the Parseltongue slipped off of Harry’s lips, he felt the muscles rippling as if a snake moved through them. Strong hands held his hips still and Draco thrust once, twice, pulsing, expanding, filling Harry.

Harry moved his hips restlessly, seeking his own release.

 _“Please, please, please,”_ hissed softly. Draco captured his mouth. Harry greedily returned the kiss until he had to break away, gasping, shuddering, spilling over both their bodies.

He couldn’t move. Couldn’t think. Couldn’t breathe. Could only sit safely in Draco’s arms, feeling Draco’s cock twitch inside him as the blood slowly left it. The blond trailed lazy kisses over his shoulder and neck and rubbed a hand soothingly across his back.

“Mmm,” Harry hummed dreamily. “Draco.”

“Yes?”

“Nothing. It’s just a nice word. In Parseltongue too. _Draco._ ”

“Tease. I need a bit of a rest before I can start again.”

“Again?”

“Well, I had hoped…I mean, if you want to.”

Harry kissed him soundly, wishing for a way to let Draco taste his joy.

“You _did_ say whatever I say.”

“And what did you say Harry?”

“I said I wanted to spend a lifetime learning everything about you.” Harry blushed, suddenly scared of how Draco would react.

“ _That_ sounds like everything I wanted when I arranged this date.”

“You arranged?” Draco grinned unrepentantly.

“The first thing you can learn is whether I snore or not.” Draco stood lifting Harry in his arms. “Which way?”

“I can walk.”

“Let me show off my manly prowess.” Laughing they fell on the bed Harry guided them to. Draco jumped again quickly.

“We have to sleep with the snake?”

Harry sent Eve on her way. “From now on you’re only allowed to sleep with me.”  



End file.
